A new Student
by ArielleAriena
Summary: Areina is going to be a new student at Hogwarts. This is how her life is turned upsidedown before Hogwarts. RW-HG later... sorry
1. Chap 1 Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only Areina Atakapa. So far  
  
Hello my name is Areina Atakapa. This is my story about how I met 'The Trio'.  
  
It was the summer before my sophomore year in Muggle high school when I got the letter. It was weird because it found me when I was at camp and the only people that knew I was there was just my family not even my best friend knew the location of where I was. But it found me and this is what It read:  
  
'We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the date for which shall be duly advised  
  
Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith.  
  
We very much look forward to receiving you as a part or the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage.  
  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Then like it said there was a list in side. It was the list of the things I needed.  
  
'First year student will require: Three sets of plain work robes One plain pointed hat for day wear One pair of dragon-hide gloves  
  
And the Following set of books: ' The Standard book of spells' by Miranda Goshawk 'A Thousand Magical Herbs and fungi' by Phyllida Spore 'A History of Magic' by Bathilda Bangshot 'Magical Theory' by Adalbert Waffling 'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration' by Emric Switch 'Magical drafts and Potions' by Arsenius Jigger  
  
And also: 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' by Newt Scamander 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection' by Trimble  
  
All students must be equipped with: One wand One standard size 2 pewter cauldron  
  
And may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat, or a toad  
  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions'  
  
That's what it said. I was worried that it would really speak and get me in trouble. Well, you see I am an Apache from the White Mountain Apache Tribe, Native American, well that is the 'Politically correct' way of saying Indian in the United States of America. In the traditions of my people the only person that gets to talk 'to themselves' are the chiefs and the medicine-men. I emphasize men because in my tribe only males can become medicine-men. So, having a piece of paper talking to me is not going to make me look good. Oh, sorry I didn't tell you what kind of camp I was at; that talking to my self is going to make me look bad. Well I was at a mostly all girl Apache kids camp for archeology. I have gone for many years and this year in total was just got to its weirdest. (First of all, weird things were happening to me since the beginning of the year. I mean like January 1st.)  
  
*~ Flashback ~* During the summer of weirdness a new student (I guess you would say that) came for a visit to see if she wanted to come next year. Well as the outgoing but shy person I am I introduced myself to her right when I saw her.  
  
It went something like this:  
  
"Hello I'm Areina, Areina Atakapa," I said while trying to grab her hand to shake it. While looking around in amazement and then startled by my presents said, "OH!! Oh, hello you startled me. What. oh yes my name is Hermione Granger. I have come all the way from England to study here." "Cool!!! I have always wanted to fly to England." I got lost in my thoughts and I finally looked at her and she was looking at me funny. "Oh I am sorry." I pleaded, "I just never have been out of Arizona. well I have been to California but I haven't been there since I was 5." During my plea to her she was still looking at me funny-like. I looked at her hard but not in a mean way but looked at her the way she was looking at me. When she realized what she was doing she broke our (what I call a staring contest) gaze.  
  
"I sorry for some reason I thought that. OH! Never mind! " She exasperated  
  
I was thinking that this summer will not be like any other.  
  
BOY was I right!!  
  
Note:  
  
This is my first chapter and my first fan fict!!! Please tell me what you thought!!! 


	2. Chap 2 The Reconition

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only Areina Atakapa. So far  
  
A/N: Sorry it took Sooooo long to put this chapter out. busy with the holidays and all. Also I forgot to say that Areina got her letter before Hermione came. Ooops!! Also if anything dealing with the aspect of the Native American is wrong please tell me!! :- )  
  
  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
A few days went by and Hermione and I became inseparable. Even though we only knew each other for a few days it felt like (at least to me) that we had known each other for years!! About two nights before the last day in our cabin, that we shared, I herd something or someone mumbling something weird. When I had gotten up to investigate I found Hermione looking over a HUGE book!!  
  
I was thinking 'WHERE did she hide that thing!?!' Calmly so not to really disturb her I asked what she was doing  
  
In an annoyed tone she answered, "I am studding my potions because Professor Snape LOVES to give us pop quizzes on the first day!" Then realizing what she had just told me she looked at me in absolute HORROR!  
  
I was a little occupied with thinking over what she had said ~POTIONS~. I was trying to remember where I herd that, when my thoughts were interrupted by Hermione starting to mumble something again this time I knew what it was Latin!! SHE IS GOING TO PUT A SPELL ON ME!!!!!!!! She was about to say the last word when I told her to, 'STOP'!!!  
  
She was taken aback when I yelled at her and was not able to finish the spell, which I was thankful for. She just looked at me like a little kid seeing something for the first time.  
  
I was in a panic!! I started asking millions (well maybe not that many) of questions, 'Why were you going to spell me?? Where did you learn that? Are you a witch? I think I am. When did you start your shaman training? ...' I asked A LOT more but don't remember them all.  
  
She became overwhelmed with all of my questions. And asked me to repeat them but slower so she could answer. (A/N * Areina :: ~ Hermione)  
  
* 'O.K. Why were you going to spell me? I mean cast a spell on me.' I said urgently.  
  
~ She chuckled when I said my sentence wrong, 'Because, I didn't know that you were or might be a witch. I was given a spell to erase the mind of any muggle that I accidentally blabbed to.' She blushed a little.  
  
* 'Oh, what is a muggle and where did you learn that?' I inquired  
  
~ 'I'm not to tell you but I will only if you promise not to say a word, NOT a Word to anyone!! Understand?!' I nodded and did the motion of zipping my lip. 'Good. Now then I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry there I study to be a great, and a good mind you, witch.'  
  
* 'Wow. That is cool that sounds better than (?) Muggle (?) School!! Is that what witches and wizards call non-magic people? And when did you start your shaman training?!?'  
  
~ 'Yes that is correct and I don't really know what you mean by my "shaman training" Boy I feel silly.'  
  
* 'Don't feel silly, most people think that the tradition is dead so not many people know about it. A shaman is a member of certain tribal societies who acts as a medium between the visible world and an invisible spirit world and who practices magic or sorcery for purposes of healing, divination, and control over natural events. I had to memorize that because I come from a long, I mean LONG, line of shaman but all have been men. And my family now has to rely on me to keep the tradition because I am the only one that still believes, I have 2 brothers and a little sister. Also, my family hasn't been able to find me a school. On top of that not until recently did I even know I had powers. By the way how old are you?!?'  
  
~ 'Oh my, that is interesting. I am 12 now. And you ?'  
  
* 'I am 13. I 'm almost always a little older than people I make friends. `cept if they are teachers or friends of the family'  
  
~ 'I am really sorry that I almost erased your mind.'  
  
* 'That's ok I might have done the same if I was in your shoes and almost doesn't count `cept in horseshoes and grenades.' I smiled at her.  
  
We both laughed, so loud that the camp counselors yelled at us to get in bed because it was 2:00 in the morning!! We stopped for a moment and looked at each other and started to laugh again but we refrained from laughing loudly so we sniggered off to bed.  
  
Before getting into bed I sleepily told Hermione about the letter I received, only one day before she arrived. Hermione was already tucked into bed and when I told her this she almost hit her head on the bunk above her because she sat up so fast.  
  
~ *cough* 'You mean YOU got a letter from Hogwarts?!?!'  
  
* 'SHHHHHHH, and yes I did what is so special a bout that?'  
  
~ 'Not many people outside of England get accepted into Hogwarts!!!'  
  
* 'Well we can talk about this tomorrow, well I guess it's really later today. Good night!' I said sleepily.  
  
~ 'Ok. But we REALLY must be in a group just by ourselves so nobody will hear our conversation. Ok. Ok'  
  
* I pretended to be a sleep and mocked 'Huh, What oh, Okay!' Hermione tossed her pillow up to the top bunk to hit me but it only went strait up then down on to the dirty floor.  
  
I giggled, Hermione wasn't happy at all. She mumbled something AGAIN. Her pillow floated in the air then became clean!! Then to my disarray it zoomed at my head with a WACK. Now she was giggling. I took her pillow and sent it down to her with a, 'HEY, Man I'm TRY"N to SLEEP Here'  
  
We both giggled for a little more then said good night.  
  
That was the best time I have had in a LONG time!!! The next day wasn't all that bad either.  
  
  
  
A/N: Muhahahahaha Cliff hanger!!! (Sorry it's short but my creative 'writing' skills just max out sometimes : - p . SORRY!!)  
  
Note:  
  
This is my second chapter and my first fan fic!!! Please tell me what you think of it!!! 


	3. Finally some answers an AuthorNote

A/N: Ok to the people that have been patient with me thank you Soooooooo much... I have finished my 3rd chapter BUT I still need to type it up!! So hopefully with in the next few weeks I will have the next chapter done and up!!! ^_^ 


	4. Chap 3 The object

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only Ariena Atkapa, so far.  
  
A/N: Sorry it has taken sooooooooooooo long to put this chapter out. ~_~' I had not only about 2 years of writers block, but school got really hard and one of my grandfathers passed. ~_~' Sorry... If anything dealing with the aspect of the Native American is wrong please tell me. ^_^  
  
*~*The Object*~*  
  
[A/N: * = Ariena :: ~ = Hermione :: ^ = Ron]  
  
~*~*~ The flashback is interrupted for a moment ~*~*~  
  
* 'So the ne...'  
  
Ron snatched my quill and paper ^ 'So the next day Hermione BLABBED about everything.'  
  
I tried to take back my things but since he was a good distance taller than me he just held them out of my reach and taunted me.  
  
* 'RON doYou MIND!!!' I roared as I tried to get my things back. I kept jumping to try and get my items back. 'GIVE THEM BACK!!'  
  
^ 'No I don't mind' He said smirking and keeping the things just out of my reach. 'No! maybe later'  
  
* I stomped my foot in anger and said, 'This is MY story by the way an...' I started  
  
~ 'Yah and so far she`s doing fine.' Hermione snapped. Ron looked at her with his classic wounded puppy-dog-eyes as he dropped his arms to do the little –hands over the heart thing, seeing my chance I snatched my things back and she sighed as I hit him in the arm. 'Owe!'  
  
~ 'You know I didn't mean to snap at you,' she said meaningfully.  
  
^ Ron then smiled... no he smirked almost a Malafoy smirk and said, 'I know!!'  
  
~ 'RONALD WEASLEY!!,' she roared then growled 'Why I 'otta... ' Ron still smirking started toward Hermione, she giggled 'Now Ron... Not Now!... '  
  
* 'Oh come off it you two,' I teased and trying to ignore them.  
  
^ Ron stopped right in front of Hermione, turned on his heel, looked at me mockingly (hands on his hips and everything) and said, 'Your just jealous tha...'  
  
* 'OH, NO YOU DON'T!!!' I bellowed, 'Ron you DO know I'm using a `Quick Quill` right?!' I asked quickly.  
  
^ Once again he smirked and simply said, 'Yes!' and started to laugh maniacally.  
  
* I was starting to seethe with anger. I started for Ron in `Kill mode,` but Hermione stopped me and quickly ushered Ron out of the room. As she was dragging him out I called, 'You Are Sooooooooooooooooo lucky Hermione was here or it would not be so pretty.'  
  
^ Ron got the last words in (grrr) and said, 'Whatever you're the worst beater anyway' than ran laughing.  
  
* I started after him but Hermione stopped me. 'Ooooo!! One of these day`s... Just one of these day`s...' I seethed through my teeth.  
  
~ Hermione was laughing and said with a wink and a nudge, 'Is it me or dose he like doing that... you know bugging you and all?'  
  
* I looked at her in disbelief and hung my head in annoyance. Then looked at her the way that Ron did to me and said, 'It`s not just me you know. And any way`s I don't care but I know tha...' She interrupted me all flustered like.  
  
~ 'WHAT!... I mean, What? What do you...,' she paused for a beat then said, 'W-Why don't we... I-I mean, you get back to yur-your story?! Hua?!' She stammered  
  
* I sniggered at her and said, 'Sure' 'Where was I...?' I thought out-loud, 'Oh yah...'  
  
~*~*~ Back to the Flashback ~*~*~  
  
So the next day Hermione and I teamed up.  
  
I was able to persuade one of the councilors to let Hermione and myself to work alone and by ourselves. The councilor was tough to convince but I was able to convince them that I was able to teach her because I went though the ceremony and the classes at least 15 times... (ok so I'm over exaggerating but seems that way)  
  
So I took her to all of the sights including the ones that we only show to special people. By the time I ended the tour we had passed through the ancient burial grounds and were in the secret ruins. And we started to chat in one of the abode.  
  
* 'Well that`s the end of our tour. So when you exit the bus watch your step.' I said in a tour-guide way. 'So now that we are far away. Tell me about Hogwarts, friends, family, if you like someone,I nudged her OooOoo and your enemies.'  
  
So Hermione told me all about Hogwarts, friends, family, and her number one enemy Draco Malafoy. (A/N: in other words she told Ariena what happened in the first two books.)After she was done explaining everything I started to ask questions.  
  
* 'So Do you remember anything when you were petrified?'  
  
~ Hermione thought for a moment then said 'No not really. I was kind of in a dream type state but can't remember any of my so called dream.' She said put-out like.  
  
* 'Do you know if any one visited you while you were petrified?'  
  
~ 'Yah I know that someone and some people came to see me. I feel their presence. I could feel the pain, sadness, and love the people shared with me. But I don't know who specifically came to see me. I wish that I could have heard what the people were saying." She paused. (A/N: I got the idea of people telling her things from this fan fiction ) Then said offhandedly, "It was like listening to the radio that`s at 1%. You can here it`s on but can't understand one word that is being said. I just wish that I could have known,' Then trying to cheer up said "Well I got a lot of sleep." She chuckled.  
  
After Hermione said that she could not hear any one something in the dirt caught my eye.  
  
* 'Hua? What... Sorry, I got distracted.'  
  
~ She rolled her eyes and said, 'Oh never mind!' and gave me a look of certainty as I piped in, looking over my shoulder.  
  
* 'Are you... OK...' I shrugged and went back to uncovering the object. I brushed just enough to say 'OH!!! SHIZ!!!!!!' I re-covered it back up.  
  
~Hermione was looking over my shoulder, stumbled back in surprise and asked 'What?!'  
  
* Turning around and apprehensively I asked, 'Did you see what it was?!' I started to pace. 'Well did you?!'  
  
~ 'SHEESH! Slow down there! No?! I did not see what ever it was that you covered up. Why what was it?' She asked very confused.  
  
I could see that she was telling the truth and had no idea as to what I was saying.  
  
*Still pacing and thinking my slight explanation was delayed and I paused for a moment to answer, 'No!? eh, ok Good,' I stated. Still pacing I started to think out loud. My words were incoherent and mumbled. Then suddenly I stopped and I said, 'Ah Ha!! Ok... I/we need to get back to camp.'  
  
~ Hermione was getting irritated with me, 'Well, I could have told you that.' She pointed to the West. There was a beautiful sunset starting to happen.  
  
* 'Crap... ok. Well go on ahead,' I turned around and became preoccupied again and waved her off, 'I'll catch up.'  
  
~ 'Areina... AREINA!!?' Hermione was trying to get my attention.  
  
* 'WHAT?!' I said annoyed like.  
  
~ 'Whoa!! Don`t be yelling at me for me trying to get your stupid attention!' she snipped. 'And anyway...' she turned a slight pink colour and said, 'I was not really paying attention on the way here... I don`t know how to get back.'  
  
* 'Oh, sorry...OK, well, go over there behind that big rock,' I pointed. ~ Confused at my request, she asked, 'Why? What for?'  
  
* 'I can't tell you... I just need you to trust me,' I said hurriedly, kind of shooing her away, not taking my eyes off of the object.  
  
~ 'OK... WHATever!' she stomped off behind the rock I directed her towards.  
  
* After Hermione went behind the rock, I took out my ceremonial wand, and I started to chant an old shaman protection spell. Out of the corner of my eye, however, I saw Hermione watching me. 'Hey!! I said behind the rock!' I hollered to her, not taking my eyes off the object.  
  
Hermione harrumphed, and I heard her move back behind the rock.  
  
* 'Thank you!' I called to her. This time I finished the ceremony. Whether or not Hermione saw it the second time, I have no recollection, for as I was doing the ceremony, I had a vision. (Areina's A/N: You see, I have never had a vision/premonition before, so this was odd and scary for me. Little did I know what was in store for me.) 


	5. Chap 4 The Day After well ok a day 12

A/N: I just realized that my time line for Areina being in school is she's 13 and in her sophomore year of high school… Doh! So, Areina is a very smart 13 year-old. Tee Hee!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only Areina Atakapa and my new character Wolfram Wyman.

Chapter 4: The Day After... well ok it was a day and a half

When I awoke I found my self in a comfortable bed. Not the hard ground I hit before passing out. I lay awake, but with my eyes closed because of the light.

I could hear voices and was only able to understand what sounded like Hermione speaking quickly and franticly, "… then she just passed-out." The other person asked in an extra quizzical manner, "Now, how did you get her here so quickly?" I heard a small pause and shuffling of feet before Hermione spoke again. "I'm sorry Professor,"

'Wait a minuet' I thought, 'professor?' I tried to open my eyes.

"I used '_Locomotor_' to get her here… and I made sure that nobody saw… well except the nurse… but she did not look fazed that I had a floating body… well that's until she saw that the body was somebody… I mean Areina... that's when she became very over protective like Madame Pomfrey."

'Had I not heard this name before, Madame Pomfrey?'

The other person, now I could hear better that the extra person was a male, knew this Madame Pomfrey and gave a small chuckle, "Yes, I can understand what you mean. You may be wondering why I'm here. I'm here because the Ministry contacted me saying that one of my students used magic." He paused. By now I had my eyes open, but I had not moved. "Well good morning or should I say good afternoon." I was taken aback that he was now talking to me instead of Hermione.

He chuckled-coughed, I sat up as much as possible, and then he said, "Forgive me sometimes I forget to introduce myself… I am Professor Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Areina Atakapa I presume?" he did a bowing/sweeping motion.

Having an opening I said, "Correct as usual King Friday… Oh sorry… Professor Dumbledore." I stuck my hand out for a handshake.

He accepted and said with a silly grin, "Who is this 'King Friday' I must meet him?"

I looked at Hermione she just shrugged an 'I don't know'. Then it hit me… more like I hit myself… I smacked my hand against my forehead and explained, "That phrase is from a… whatcha call it… ah, right muggle, TV show from the states." Hermione seemed to understand now, but the Professor still had a silly smile and glazed look about it, so I changed the subject. "I heard you say that the Ministry, I guessing of 'Magic', contacted you about Hermione's use of magic, but why were her parents not informed?"

Professor Dumbledore answered, "Oh, they were, but since both of her parents are muggles it would have taken about three days to get to Arizona. So, I'm kind of a representative for her parents. Not that it mattered any way."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "So, how long have I been in here?"

Hermione gave an apprehensive look and Professor Dumbledore's face softened a-bit and said, "You have been in the infirmary and unconscious for a day and a half now." I sat in a shocked horror. I was able to choke out, "A.. A day and a half?!" Hermione and Professor Dumbledore nodded to confirm what I said. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to think. "Shoot! (Hermione made a small squeaking sound) I was actually supposed to be in the graduation today!" I tried to get up but it was like a force field was keeping me put. (Areina's A/N: It probably the fact that my head was pounding!) "Crap, crap, crap, crap… Have my parents been informed?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded and answered, "Yes, I sent an owl to them. Oh yes, and I will enjoy seeing you in 2 years!"

Yet again I quirked an eyebrow in question, "2 years?"

"Well you are a bit behind your school mates at this point. And don't worry about the school; I've made arrangements for you to do some catch up at Gunhilda of Gorsemoor School of Wizardry. It is one of the few vocational schools for late bloomers here in the States. It is a fine school and really close to where you live." He paused for a moment for it to sink in. "So what do you think?"

I was searching my mind for the right word to answer him with. I ran my hand threw my hair again and finally answered, " I say, that this is a lot to take in all at the same time… I don't know if I can say yes…(I looked at Hermione, she was looking at me with hopeful eyes.) what the heck sure! I'm up for some new challenges. I just hope that my family will understand. Will the school be like your guy's school, with dormitories and all?"

"Yes but since you are close to home you can stay at home… if you like," Professor Dumbledore answered with what looked to be a twinkle in his eye.

I was about to burst, "So, I get to choose?" he nodded "AWSOME! I'll stay at the school… (I calmed down a bit) You know… so that I'll get use to it… oh, and for my parents too… I mean two years I'll be hundreds of thousands of miles away instead of just a few miles away." I was beaming! New school, new friends, and more people like me!

Hermione came closer to my side and sat down in the chair next to my bed. She smiled weakly, "Hey, Areina?"

"Humm?" I was still smiling.

"Sorry to be a downer but, why did you pass out?" she finally asked.

I furrowed my brow and closed my eyes to think. Slowly I answered, "I remember.. I saw something… something like snake eyes… but they were on what seemed to be a man's face," I opened my eyes, "That is it. All I know is that in my culture something to the sort of that means EVIL! The evil was very strong and that is why I passed out."

(A/A-Note: In time I found out that the 'snake-eyed man' was Voldemort)

At that time I noticed a third person's presence. I looked around and saw 'Him.' He was not very tall but a little taller than Hermione and myself. Long midnight hair in a thin braid, to his mid-back. His face was a dark copper tone like mine because of the sun. His frame was slender but he was athletic and through the t-shirt he was wearing you could distinguish his physique.

Hermione cleared her throat, "He has been here ever since I brought you in. He hasn't left, unless he had to of course, and he hasn't said a word to me." She faked a pout. I looked away from him and blushed. Hermione continued, "Who is he?! And, why haven't you introduced him to me? Hummm?" she asked teasingly.

Continuing to blush a bit I answered with, "Wolfram Wyman this is Hermione Granger and Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore, Hermione this is Wolfram."

This time he did speak, he had an abnormally deep but soothing voice for a boy his age and said, "Nice to meet you." He nodded his head in acknowledgment, his eyes never leaving mine. He was most formal about it.

"Nice to meet you too Wolfram." Hermione was taken aback how formal Wolfram was and not offering a hand for a shake.

Professor Dumbledore nodded his hello, also.

I once again looked at Wolfram, "You know I hate it when you just appear out of nowhere like that."

"I know," he stated with confidence, annoyed I sighed, then waved his hand in a dismissing way, then reassuringly said, "but, I knew that you probably wanted to talk to them with out me around." His face softened a bit… but before he could continue Hermione spoke again.

I noticed her looking back and forth between the two of us in our little.. discussion and she just could not stop herself from asking, "Ok, what are you two not telling me?"

This time Wolfram blushed a little and threw me a look as if saying 'She's your friend you tell her.' I hefted a sarcastic sigh and finally answered Hermione, "Wolfram is my betrothed… our parents set us up in essence right after we were born. So he came to make sure I was alright." I looked at him and sniggered they all looked at me quizzically, "Oh, and if his mom found out that I was hurt and he did not come to see me she would have his skin!" I went a head and laughed a bit.

Wolfram made a small sigh laugh, "Yah she sure would have."

Hermione looked as though she was going to explode with questions. I glared at her. Then I looked back to Wolfram and asked, "Wolfram will you please show the Professor around the camp area please?"

He looked like he was to ask 'why' but seeing the face on Hermione he nodded and said, "It was nice meeting you Hermione," he did a teeny little bow as he turned to Professor Dumbledore and asked, "Shall I show you the grounds?"

"Oh, yes, lets," Professor Dumbledore replied.

With that the two males were gone with a snap of the door shutting.

A/Note: Thank you to the two people that have reviewed my fic. Please review my story whether or not you like it. This is my first fic. I know it's off a little slow but I'm hoping that it'll take off from here!


End file.
